Dawnbreaker
Dawnbreaker (Chinese: 破曉行動) is a map featured in Battlefield 4. It is set in a major Chinese city at dawn. Overview Set in a neon-lit Chinese city at night, this map focuses on infantry combat, but multiple vehicles are present as well. Its main Levolution event involves overriding the gas pipes on either end of the main street, resulting in an explosion. This causes the underground pathway where the pipeline once stood to open up, and also destroys the bridge Flag C sits upon, preventing vehicle movement. Also, at some point towards the end of the round the sun will rise bathing parts of the map in light. Conquest There are five flags in Conquest total, and there are no differing sizes for conquest on Dawnbreaker. Conquest features only one Battle pickup, the HVM-II, between the Bus Station and the Government building. Equipment Deployments The Chinese deployment is in the southwest corner of the map, closest to E. It is elevated from the rest of the map. The US deployment is in the northeast corner of the map, near A and B. It is relatively even with the rest of the map, and a turn cuts off the spawn from the rest of the map, preventing a spawn trap. A: Bus Station A flag features a long rectangular building, with several buses parked outside. One part of the interior features shelves, with a desk at one end of the room. Outside, a triangular area of grass and trees provides cover, along with the buses. There is a road around the back of the Bus Station that offers a flanking opportunity at any enemies inside. Two Quad Bikes spawn here. B: Government Building Commander Resource: Infantry Scan B flag is in a square, with a stone Guardian Lion statue. A ledge from a building above provides good overwatch, and wooden planks surround the edge of the square. However, the wooden planks are easily shot through. The Levolution on this map can be accessed on the main street just near the Government Building. A small road to the north of the flag provides a good flanking route. A wooden guard tower can be found nearby, overlooking an area to the northeast. A Quad Bike and an IFV spawn here. C: Bridge Commander Resource: Gunship C flag is on top of an overpass overlooking the main road in the map. The middle of the bridge offers little cover, with the railings being the only "cover" available. At the ends of the bridge, server concrete walls and h-barriers offer cover. The bridges offers a slight vantage point over the rest of the surrounding area. After the Levolution event, the center of the bridge collapses, preventing vehicles from proceeded down the main road. However, vehicles can simple drive around it. A Quad Bike Spawns here. D: Hospital D flag is in the middle of parking spaces, with a hospital, similar to the one seen on Lancang Dam. It has a small overpass connecting it to a smaller building over the parking spaces. The hospital and the nearby building both feature two floors, the top floor having medical equipment, such as medical beds and IVs. A Quad Bike and an IFV spawn here. E: Embassy Commander Resource: Vehicle Scan E flag is inside a lobby of a building, similar to the one found in Siege of Shanghai at the Mall. This flag features interactive shutters, similar to the area found in Siege of Shanghai at the Arcade. The shutters can be destroyed by any explosive, however, they cannot be shot through. Two Quad Bikes spawn here. Rush There are four bases in Rush with the USMC leading an offense against the PLA. Stage 1 The assault begins as both M-COMs are inside the bus station with one being close to the out-of-bounds zone (defender point of view) and the second M-COM is further up. The attackers are given several Quad Bikes and a LAV-25. No vehicles are given to the defenders. Stage 2 The next M-COMs in this area are located inside the government building and under the bridge. Upon blowing up the M-COM under the bridge, the explosion will trigger the Levolution on this map. The attackers are given an extra IFV, but have only access to only 1 Quad Bike. The defenders receive their IFV in this area. Stage 3 The M-COMs in this area are located inside the parking garage and in a trench a few yards away from the embassy. If the attackers blow up this M-COM they can continue walking up the stairs toward the M-COM in the parking garage. An AH-1Z Viper is given to the attackers, but equipment on both sides are still the same. Stage 4 The last 2 M-COMs are located inside the Embassy. 1 M-COM is located in the white building on the 2nd floor, while the other is in the black building in the lobby. The only vehicles given in this area is a J-20 accessible to the defenders. Team Deathmatch Squad Deathmatch Obliteration Obliteration plays on the eastern side of the map. Attack helicopters, jets, IFVs, and quad bikes are available. Domination A: Meeting Room The Meeting Room Flag is located in the office to the south. It is in a blue circular print room with a large bardesk in the corner. B: Plaza The Plaza Flag is located near the west street. It is surrounded by concrete walls, green and white crates, and concrete cubes. C: Statue The Statue Flag is located on the large lion statue near the northeast street. It is surrounded by concrete walls on all sides. Defuse The USMC spawn on the southwest street in front of a wall of the larger building. The bomb spawns on the sidewalk in front of them. The PLA spawn on the northeast street near the lion statue and bus stop. MCOM A is located where the Plaza Flag, B is in Domination, outside the buildings to the west. It is wedged between green crates, white crates and concrete walls and cubes. MCOM B is located inside the brown room in the smaller building to the northeast; it is accessible from the outside from the glass walkway and windows, as well as the two doorways leading in from the inside. Levolution *At opposite ends of the map along the main road, there are stairs leading down to two separate valves on the same gas line. Activating both of these valves will cause the main pipeline running down the center of the map to explode, causing the main bridge collapse. A trench is created running down the road where the pipeline used to be, and can be used for cover. Several new underground tunnels will open up leading from the trench to various buildings around the map. *Near the bus station, there is a parking lot underneath one of the skyscrapers. At both of the large entrances there are bollards, similar to the ones in Siege of Shanghai . When raised, they will prevent vehicles from passing through the parking lot. If players want to proceed anyway, they must exit their vehicles and deactivate the bollards. *Around the map in several of the buildings there are elevators which lead up to the rooftops of each building. Such examples of elevator locations are at the Embassy and the Government Building. *At the Hospital, there are shutters which when lowered via a button in the lobby will prevent infantry from shooting of jumping through the windows. However, these shutters can be destroyed by using explosives. *As the match progresses, the sun will rise which turns the map from night time to dawn. This will occur regardless of the map's main Levolution. *The lights in the building between objective B and C can be turned off by destroying the circuit breakers within the building with an explosive. They can be identified by a glowing red light on a lever-like object on the wall. The lights turn yellow when they are destroyed. Gallery ALL LEVOLUTION GUIDE! - Battlefield 4 Launch-0|Video detailing the Levolution events in the multiplayer maps, including Dawnbreaker. Dawnbreaker-Levolution_1.jpg Dawnbreaker-Levolution_2.jpg Dawnbreaker1.jpg|A shot of the sun rising on Dawnbreaker Dawnbreaker2.jpg|The loading screen for Dawnbreaker Dawnbreaker3.jpg|Rooftop view of Dawnbreaker Dawnbreaker4.jpg|Jet gameplay on Dawnbreaker Dawnbreaker5.jpg|Vehicle gameplay on Dawnbreaker Dawnbreaker6.jpg|Helicopter gameplay on Dawnbreaker Dawnbreaker7.jpg|An overview of Dawnbreaker Dawnbreaker8.jpg|Infantry gameplay on Dawnbreaker Trivia *It is possible to drive around on the bottom of the sea/riverbed with the LAV-AD due to a bug. *This map is unique for its inclusion of jets in an exclusively urban environment. *The embassy present in the map is a United States embassy, as evidenced by the Seal of the United States over one of the entrances. **This may hint that the map's location is in Bejing, as only the capital-city has a US-embassy. *There is a peashooter easter egg hidden beside a stack of pallets near a building close to the Chinese deployment, towards the right of the embassy, referencing Plants vs. Zombies. Category:Maps of Battlefield 4 Category:Maps